Charlyne Yi
Charlyne Amanda Yi is an American actress, comedian, musician, and writer. Her performances do not include joke-telling as in stand-up comedy; instead, she uses different tactics such as music, magic, games, and often audience participation. In one performance, she had her head shaved while she sang the song "Nothing Compares 2 U". Her screenwriting debut, the feature film Paper Heart, won the Waldo Salt Screenwriting Award at the 2009 Sundance Film Festival. She co-starred as Dr. Chi Park in the medical drama House, M.D., alongside Hugh Laurie as one of the doctors on House's team. Early life Yi was born in Los Angeles, California, the daughter of Lydia and Luciano Yi. Her mother, a native of the Philippines, is of Philippine and Spanish descent, and her father is of Mexican, Korean, Irish, German, French, and Native American ancestry. She attended the University of California, Riverside before leaving to pursue a full-time career in comedy. Career Yi began by performing in high school in Bloomington, California. After high school, she performed shows in Los Angeles at The Steve Allen Theater, and The Upright Citizens Brigade Theatre. In 2005 and 2006, she performed in the New York Comedy Festival, and in 2007 HBO's U.S. Comedy Arts Festival in Aspen, Colorado. Yi's film debut was in Judd Apatow's 2007 film, Knocked Up. In 2008, Yi performed as part of the Apatow for Destruction Live comedy show at Montreal's Just For Laughs Festival. In the 2009 film Paper Heart, a "hybrid documentary" which Yi executive produced in addition to co-writing, she starred as a fictive version of herself, along with Michael Cera. Yi was chosen as one of Venus Zine's "25 under 25" women for 2009. She has also appeared alongside Saturday Night Live cast member Fred Armisen in the music video for the song "Rabbit Habits" by Philadelphia experimental band Man Man. Yi and Paul Rust formed the band The Glass Beef. The duo share one electric guitar and both sing lead vocals. In 2006, they released their debut album, The Farewell Album, produced by John Spiker, bassist of Tenacious D. Yi was featured in the video "Song Away" by Hockey. She is currently in the bands Keychain and Charlyne Yi and the Rangdang. In January 2010, Yi performed a duet about break-up lines (the opposite of pick-up lines) with Demetri Martin on the episode "2" for the Comedy Central sketch series Important Things with Demetri Martin. However, the duet was cut from the final edit of the episode. She also plays in the band Moses Campbell. From October 2011 to May 2012, Yi starred in Fox's series House, M.D. as Dr. Chi Park, a Filipina-Korean American doctor with anger-management issues. Non-profit work Yi has been involved with Oxfam America since 2010, working to raise awareness about poverty and hunger around the world. Yi started the non-profit Caring is Cool in 2011, and hosted a benefit show to raise money for the organization. Filmography * 30 Rock - ''1 episode (2007) * ''Knocked Up ''(2007) * ''Powerloafing - ''1 episode (2007) * ''Cold Case - ''1 episode (2007) with Thom Barry * ''Cloverfield ''(2008) with Odette Annable and Brian Klugman * ''Semi-Pro ''(2008) * ''Miss Guided ''- 1 episode (2008) with Judy Greer and Kristoffer Polaha * ''All About Steve ''(2009) with Howard Hesseman and George Sharperson * ''Fast ''(2009) * ''Love Bites - ''2 episodes (2011) with Greg Grunberg * ''House, M.D. - ''21 episodes (2011-2012) * ''This is 40 ''(2012) * ''The Last Time You Had Fun ''(2014) with Jimmi Simpson * ''Steven Universe - 14 episodes (2015-present) External Links * - This article uses material from Wikipedia licensed under a Creative Commons license * * Charlyne Yi on Twitter * Charlyne Yi on YouTube * Charlyne Yi on Facebook * Charlyne Yi at Bandcamp * Charlyne Yi at MySpace * Charlyne Yi at the Upright Citizen's Brigade * Charlyne Yi on House at Youtube ru:Шарлин И Category:Actors Category:Featured articles Category:Season 8